This invention is directed to ostomy pouches and more particularly to a novel coupling device for an ostomy pouch.
Ostomy pouches are often supported at an abdominal area of the wearer for communication with a stoma that is provided in the abdomen. The support arrangement usually includes a coupling member on the ostomy pouch that is engageable with a coupling member on an abdominal mounting plate assembly that is adhered to the abdomen. The abdominal mounting plate assembly includes an opening for the stoma to enable the stoma to communicate with the ostomy pouch. Since the ostomy pouch is periodically emptied or replaced, it is desirable that the pouch be easily separated from the mounting plate assembly.
Generally the stoma and the abdominal area around the stoma are extremely sensitive to pressure and to contact of any kind. In addition, the stoma and the area around the stoma can easily become irritated, especially if there is frequent removal and replacement of an adhesive mounting plate assembly. Periodic coupling and removal of an ostomy pouch from the mounting plate assembly can result in pressure being imposed on the stoma and on portions of the abdomen that surround the stoma. Such pressure can be discomforting, especially in an area that is extremely sensitive and subject to irritation.
As shown in the prior art, an ongoing effort exists to develop coupling systems for ostomy pouches that permit forces normally transferred to or from the abdominal area to be redirected away from the stoma or substantially neutralized so that there is a minimal resultant force on the abdominal area.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,100 shows a coupling system for an ostomy pouch wherein a coupling ring associated with a mounting plate, also referred to as a body-side coupling ring, is hinged to the mounting plate by a web. The body-side coupling ring is thus movable with respect to the mounting plate and with respect to the stoma. The web-like hinge permits placement of fingers behind the movable body-side coupling ring. The fingers at the rear of the coupling ring can apply a force from the rear of the body-side coupling ring to the front of the body-side coupling ring, while an opposing coupling force is directed from the front of the body-side coupling ring to the rear of the body-side coupling ring. The applied force at the rear of the body-side coupling ring is intended to neutralize the opposing force to avoid having a net force reach the abdominal area.
One of the problems with a hinge support for a body-side coupling ring is that it permits relative movement between the coupling members and the stoma. Such relative movement can cause irritation and unwanted contact with the stoma. Other variations of a hinge or web supported coupling member are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,786,285 and 4,973,323.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,708 shows an adaptor coupling secured to a pouch coupling before the pouch coupling is joined to a body-side coupling. The adaptor coupling has a substantially rigid flange that can be finger supported to deflect force from the abdomen when the coupling members are connected. However, this device necessitates that the user obtain a pouch with an adaptor member or at least obtain an adaptor member that can be secured to the pouch in order to support the pouch coupling during connection of the pouch to a body-side coupling.
Other known ostomy pouch coupling arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,559,048; 4,701,169; 4,828,553; 4,834,731; 4,889,534; 5,125,917. Several of these patents disclose devices that require forces of engagement and disengagement to be directed toward or away from the center line of the stoma making it difficult to oppose or neutralize coupling forces that may be inadvertently directed toward the abdomen.
It is thus desirable to provide a coupling device for an ostomy pouch that is affixed to a mounting plate assembly and can be used to neutralize the forces applied during connection of a body-side coupling to a pouch coupling and thus protect the abdomen and stoma from receiving the pressure due to a coupling force.